to the fairest
by ish.the.abstract
Summary: the golden apple belongs to the fairest…sasusaku


**to the fairest**

**Summary:** the golden apple belongs to the fairest…sasusaku

**AN: **Finally, I have attempted to reconcile my most favorite things to write about: mythology and Naruto. Please bear with it, I know that sometimes it's random or purely metaphorical but I could explain it to you if you want, you can ask me **cough**_in_a_review_**cough**… And yes, this is my first fic in second person so it might possibly be riddled with those freakish grammatical errors but again, I ask of you, bear with me.

* * *

_Hand me the Golden Apple, young prince, and your desires shall be yours_

_

* * *

  
_

_**i. Power**_

_(you shall gain power beyond your imagination and I will give you your vengeance)_

It is a twisted world. You are sure.

If you have to trade your body for the power you so crave; If you never again feel your soul nesting within your consciousness; If you have to sever all bonds to have what you desire…

…then you are certain. The world holds no gentleness towards the likes of you.

He offers you the fulfillment to your so-called goal. He promised you that you will have what you have always wished for. For one simple price.

Your body. Your bloodline. You.

And foolish as you are, you agree. The gruesome reality of it does not bother you and you wonder if you are insane and you decide that you are. You are to leave your home and all the comforts, no matter how minuscule, that you have-behind. You knock her down and leave _her_ on a bench. You try to kill _him_. You disobey your _master_.

You betrayed. You left. And you know that those are two separate faults.

_Sassssuke…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**ii. Sovereign **_

_(I will make you lord of all; you shall win every combat and you will prevail upon all the lands)_

If the odds were not cruel enough then you have learned right there and then.

You have dealt with all things monstrous. You have done the most ruthless of things. You have looked into the eye of almost manic evil yet…

…you cannot deal with one thing. Innocence.

Your beliefs have been shattered. Your ideals were driven to the ground- in exchange of more vengeance, more revenge, more rage.

And then suddenly you are offered control. You are bribed with free rein. You will be a lord of misrule. You will be allowed to take villages, cities, if not countries. For a plain stated barter.

Your cooperation. Your deeds. You.

And again, you are foolish enough to think that this is what your brother – your innocent brother- might have wished you to do. You go on and waste your already wasted life to pursue your version of frustration release –you destroy.

You kill. You conspire. And since everything else is irrelevant, you forget that you bring destruction upon yourself.

_Sasuke…_

_

* * *

  
_

_**iii. Love**_

_(and you shall never again seek for solace elsewhere, for I shall give you love)_

When the dawn of your life catches up to you, you learn that the odds and life and fate – _yes, the fabled entity_- loves to mess with your head.

It is winter when you come back _home ._You choke at the onslaught of memories and emotions once buried deep, deep eyes squint at the unnaturally bright rays of the sun. In the middle of winter, the sun rises high.

It is unusually warm. Everything else is just bizarrely unprecedented.

There are no tears shed. There are no warm smiles. The loud guffaws, the almost disarming tugs, the noisy proclamations have long been over.

All you see is cerise and emerald and porcelain and cherry and a familiar, familiar presence. And those eyes that tell that nothing has changed.

And suddenly, you are offered understanding. You are presented with warmth and space and –_has it been there all along?_- hope. She offers you herself. She offers you her heart. She offers you healing and sanity and comfort. For the uncomplicated price you know she has stated long ago.

A little acknowledgement. A little respect. And, if possible, maybe…You.

And, no longer foolish, but undeserving, you accept all this. You think that this is the best offer you have been given so far. You feel that you owed it. You owed her. You owed them. You, who have taken it upon yourself to carry the burden of a politics so cruel- you finally started to let go.

You accepted. You gave. And you know that you are beginning your atonement; you know that you will give more.

Finally, you have made the right choice.

_Sasuke-kun…_

_

* * *

**As always reviews are lovely- not required but if you would, then my gratitude holds no bounds**_


End file.
